


(and oh, couldn't this just be enough?)

by porkcutletfatale



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cunnilingus, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, oops! all adverbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 19:23:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20856977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porkcutletfatale/pseuds/porkcutletfatale
Summary: Catra can't keep her eyes off of Adora. It's terribly distracting, really. Guess all that's left is to do something about it.(Catra and Adora watch a movie together. Things escalate.)





	(and oh, couldn't this just be enough?)

Catra reaches out and takes Adora's hand.

Her heart pounds in her head like it's nestled in her brain. When she peeks at Adora from underneath her eyelashes, Adora makes no indication that she's even noticed. Well, save for the steadily creeping pink flush up her neck, which Catra is sure matches her own perfectly.

Shrieking lightsabers demand her attention, and she reluctantly drags her gaze away from Adora so as not to be caught staring. Truth be told, she hasn't been paying attention to a goddamn second of whatever movie is playing on the TV. She's been much more preoccupied with the icy-blonde girl next to her.

She's quite distracting, really, and it's all her fault. Every subtle movement, Catra can feel it. Every exhale, she feels it. Every fluttering of eyelashes, every clenching of fingers in the knitted blanket draped over their legs, every rustling of clothes against the soft, plush couch. Catra can feel it, as if the two were tied together with wires, each electric jolt multiplied between them until Catra thinks her nerves are becoming deadened.

It's addictive, in a way. Partially because she knows damn well that every move is a gamble. 

She braves a swipe of her thumb across the soft skin of Adora's hand. Next to her, Adora inhales sharply. Catra can't help but feel a little bit pleased that she's no longer the only one who's affected.

She presses harder, pads of her fingers pressing into more of Adora's soft skin, feeling, massaging the delicate bones and tissue. Adora makes a sound a little too breathy to be a moan. It makes something inside her thicken, like a haze of raincloud, waiting to let itself pour. 

Catra lifts her hand and puts in on Adora's thigh. She lets it linger, then begins her ascent upward, fingers playfully trailing up the inside of her leg, running over the seam of her hip, resting on the jut of her pelvis.

The music on tv shows, to a soft piano lull. It gives Catra the clarity she needs to look back up at Adora. By chance, Adora is looking right back. She's fully flushed. Her eyes are big and pupils blown. 

"Is this alright?" Catra says. It comes out barely more than a whisper. Adora nods. 

"Can I...?" Adora asks, and Catra says "yes" immediately, because she thinks that anything Adora could do to her right now is worth whatever lashing she'll get at home if her mother finds out. 

A little part of her, brought on by years of protest, is telling her stop. You're better than this. What a disappointment you'll be, if you have to stumble home hours into the night, and Shadow Weaver will be waiting for you on the steps and you'll have to tell her "no, mom, I promise I wasn't lying to you, all we did was study and then we accidentally fell asleep, that's it, why would I lie to you, mom," (and that's the part that sends venom into her stomach, deny deny denying, appeasing her so because she knows she can never tell her the truth, no matter how much she's waited for this moment, or how hard it is to keep herself from spilling everything inside her all over there, and just being done with it all.

Luckily, before Catra can follow that rancid train of thought any further, Adora's big, warm hands wrap around either side of her hips, and she's being pulled to sit in her lap, face to face with the star of each and every one of her midnight fantasies for the last few months. 

And then, then, Adora's kissing her, and it's so good, it's better than she imagined, she sighs into her lips and brings her hands up to cup Adora's cheeks, and she gives a silent thank you to whatever god is watching her for finally, finally, letting this happen. It's all she's been dreaming about, since the two first met so Catra could show Adora around the school before her actual first day, and the whole time, as she pointed out classrooms and offices, she had to stop herself from telling her, hey, I've never met anyone else who so instantly makes me want to be pinned against the wall, onlookers be damned, and just let everything else fade away so I can get lost in that stupid smile of yours. 

Catra nips at Adora's bottom lip. Adora gasps a bit, and her lips part to let Catra in. She tastes sweet, like the pop they've been drinking from plastic cups passed back and forth. 

Adora's fingers squeeze her hips, then a hand trails upward, pressing into the base of her spine, and Catra makes a sound undeniably like a moan, and she kisses Adora back harder to keep her from having a chance to say anything. Catra runs a hand down her neck, to her chest, pausing there and then running up and under her shirt to cup her gently. Her nails scratch gently against soft skin. Adora groans into her mouth. 

Adora's other hand slides up to squeeze the swell of her ass. Then she moves forward to press her hand between her legs. Catra can't help but roll her hips forward, eyes slipping shut and exhaling softly. Adora begins to grind the heel of her hand into Catra, and she moans, again, this time embarrassingly loud because god they've barely even started and she's so worked up already. Catra buries her face in Adora's neck and scrapes her teeth against the hollow near her collarbone, both to hear Adora's moan, matching her own, and to muffle any noises she makes again.

While she busies herself, Adora makes quick work in taking off Catra's black buttoned shirt. She tosses it somewhere across the room. Then she unbuttons the top of her jeans, lifts catra's hips to slide them off. The chill of the air biting at her exposed skin brings Catra back to the moment, and she feels a wave of shyness at being the only one unclothed. She leans back, and grabs the bottom of Adora's t shirt and lifts it up. 

"Off," she says, when Adora doesn't cooperate, and the command seems to wake her, because she lifts her arms to let the shirt slide off.

"I forgot how bossy you can be," Adora says. Catra scoffs. 

Catra drops the shirt off the side of the couch. Adora, politely, shimmies off her pants so Catra doesn't have to. Then Adora swivels them around and pushes Catra down, so she's on her back, looking up at Adora. Adora is looking at her, eyes intense. A few strands of hair fall in her face where they've fallen out of her ponytail. They frame her face, and she looks almost angelic. Catra swallows. Adora follows the movement of her throat, and leans back down to kiss her. It's a little softer, little bit sweeter this time. They linger for a bit, then Adora pulls away.

Her hands come down to pull at the waistband of Catra's underwear.

Adora says, "Can I touch you?"

"God, that's the best idea I've heard all day." Catra's voice is rough with arousal when she answers. 

Adlra makes quick work in pulling her briefs down, exposing Catra's soft curls. Catra shivers, and instinctually drapes an arm across her eyes to hide her self conscious flush. Adora notices, because of course she does, and she coos softly at her.

"Hey, don't be embarrassed. You look so good like this. You look so good for me right now. Catra, let me see your face. I want to see you while I touch you."

Catra moves her arm from her face, slowly, but when she looks up at Adora again she just beams at her. Catra can't even find it in her to be mad, because oh, she made Adora happy like that, didn't she? A new rush of ambition surges through her. Catra moves to sit up.

"Can--" she swallows, breathes in. "Can I eat you out?" Adora laughs a little, nervous laugh, and says, "Yeah, yeah. Yes, um. Of course. Are you sure you don't want me to take care of you first?"

Take care of you. The words bounce around in her head a bit. 

"No. I want to do this for you," Catra says. "Please," she adds. 

"Okay."

Catra hesitates, then pushes Adora by the shoulder so she's lying down. Catra reaches back and unhooks her own bra, quickly, then she leans forward and undoes Adora's. Adora is blushing red again, but Catra doesn't mention it. She just says, dragging her nails down the middle of Adora's chest, "God, I've been dreaming about this for so long."

"Yeah?" Adora says. Her chest is heaving. 

"Yeah. Ever since the day I met you. I just wanted to have you, all to myself, squirming and gasping under me." Catra doesn't know where this surge of confidence is coming from, but she welcomes it.

Adora seems receptive to it as well. She gives a full bodied shiver, eyes half lidded as she looks up at Catra. 

"Tell me more," Adora says. Catra dips her head, hikes one of Adora's legs over her shoulder. She exhales slowly over the soft skin in between her thighs. Adora gives a breathy sigh. 

"I'm going to make you feel so good, Adora. You're going to be wishing we had done this sooner. I'm going to have you shaking. I'm going to make your toes curl, you'll be whining and begging for more because it's just so good. Does that sound good to you?" 

"Mmh, yeah--"

She turns her attention to Adora, licking her lips in anticipation. She's never done such a thing before, but, well. No better time to learn than the present, she supposes. An inhale of her soft scent, and then she dips her head low.

Catra slides her fingertips across Adora, parts her with her fingers, and gently presses her tongue down. Adora inhales. Catra begins to lick long stripes up and down. She feels like velvet under her tongue. As she runs her tongue in swirls over her, Catra laces their free hands together. Above her, Adora squirms.

"Mmh, ah- haah, Catra-" she moans. Catra gives a non committal groan in return. She pushes her head down, further, so her tongue lays flat against Adora, and her nose is buried in soft blonde curls. Adora whines.

She tastes... sharp, she decides. And sweet. And, well, something she supposes is just so uniquely Adora that it makes her head spin. 

Catra huffs and gently sucks at Adora's soft flesh, tongue lapping over her in a repeated motion, pressure firm and unyielding. Adora is gasping underneath her. The noises they make are positively pornographic, really, and Catra can't stop the jolt of arousal that runs through her core. 

As she continues to kiss and suck and lick wet stripes up and down, Catra begins to grind herself down onto the cushion under her. The grain of the fabric makes something inside her tighten, like a spring coil pulled straight. 

Catra moans into where her face is buried into Adora. Adora is panting at this point. Catra would be pleased that she's like this, all by her own ministrations, but well. Her mind is occupied right now. Wiped blank, and only her and Adora, bodies sweaty and shaking exist right now.

Catra's hand has been gently rubbing up and down Adora's thigh, but she moves it between her legs, pressing down on top of the mound there and running sweet, soft circles over it. Catra presses her mouth against Adora in a sloppy trail downwards, and then plunges her tongue into Adora, as far as it'll go. It's warm and salty soft. Adora whines. Her voice is thick and wet with arousal. 

"Aah, shit, mmm, Catra, ah-" 

Catra moans into her, and Adora cries out softly. Her hips are rolling faster into their spot on the cushion, and she's positive she's going to leave a wet spot when she's done. She almost falters in her movements, for a bit, but then she feels Adora tighten around her tongue, and she is renewed with vigor. Catra drags her tongue down the sides, then pulls out, gently brushes her outside rim, and pushes back in, massaging every last inch she can reach. 

"Ah! Catra, I-I'm..!" Adora's back arches, and her fingers clench tightly into themselves. She gasps, mouth falling open. Her eyes are screwed shut. Catra does not cease her movements as Adora rides out the wave of pleasure above her. Her hips jerk against Catra's face in a staccato beat.

When she's mostly slowed to a lull, her panting heavy and loud, against the silence of the room (movie long quieted), Catra pulls her face up with a slick pop. She licks her lips, tasting Adora on her still. There's still something dripping down her chin, and when Adora sits up to pull her in for a kiss, Catra is the one to pull away, face red and pupils blown. 

"Hah, isn't that gross?" She says. Adora just smiles at her. 

"No. God, that was fantastic. You look so hot right now, Catra." She must notice Catra still desperately rubbing herself into the couch, because she clicks her tongue and pulls Catra into her lap. Her breasts press into Catra's back. Catra shivers. 

"Mmh, your turn," Adora says. She holds Catra's waist with one hand. The other slides down to touch her, and her fingers are rough and calloused, Catra wonders from what, but she doesn't wonder long because then a finger is pushing into her and her body welcomes it warmly. She moans, and her head lolls back, resting against Adora's shoulder. 

Adora gently pumps in and out of her a few times, before adding another digit. It stretches her a bit, but not unbearably so, and the absolute rush it sends through her nerves is enough to block out any discomfort anyways. She moans, deep in her throat. Adora works her, fingers massaging her firmly, pressing back, forth, back, forth, like she's examining her fully, and Catra hums pleasurably. Then, Adora's fingertips brush something within her, and Catra can't stop the noise that tears itself from her. 

Adora seems pleased with what she's found, because then she's pressing harder there, and Catra can barely handle it. Her hips press down onto Adora's hand, forcing her fingers deeper. She can't stop the stream of noises coming from her now. Moans loud enough that itd be a miracle if nobody else in Adora's apartment complex heard her. Decides she doesn't care.

Adora's adding another finger, then, and it's a lot, it's so much, and it's never felt like this when Catra's done it to herself, because she's moaning again, and Adora is caressing that spot in her that makes her feel like she's made of jelly, and she grinds herself against Adora's hand, and another curl of her fingers pushes her over the edge, and then she's crying out, loud, and her hand scrabbles to meet the one Adora has on her hip and she squeezes tight as the coil inside her snaps, and she gushes into Adora's lap. 

Adora is still gently rubbing her as she comes down from her high, and she pants, breathing ragged, and the stars fade from her vision. Adora pulls her hand away then, and Catra whines at the loss, but then she's silenced by Adora's lips meeting hers. It's a quiet kiss, this time. There's no rush to it. Adora sighs into her mouth, and then pulls away slowly, like she'd rather do anything else but. Catra kind of wishes that she could just melt into Adora, merge together, because she's never felt so much like she does now, and she wants to mix herself into Adora forever because she just feels so natural and so good and so right like this. 

Begrudgingly, she blinks her eyes open. Adora is looking at her with a lazy smile.

"Hi," she says, softly. 

"Hey," Catra says back. Adora presses a quick kiss to her nose there. 

"Was that good?" Adora whispers. Catra knows she knows the answer already, but she still says, "yeah." 

Adora shifts a bit to pull the forgotten blanket out from where she's laying on it and drapes it over them, but she doesn't move Catra from her place in her lap. Her arms tighten over Catra's torso, holding her close. 

Adora is quiet for a long time, and Catra thinks she might have fallen asleep. 

Catra whispers anyways, "hey, Adora."

"Yeah?"

"Can I- can I stay here, tonight?" Whatever anger she'll face when she gets home is worth the pure, unadulterated rightness she feels right now, in Adora's arms. 

"Yeah. Of course," she says, like she didn't even need to ask, which Catra supposes she didn't. Still. 

She continues, "you could stay forever, if you wanted to."

Catra thinks she just might.

**Author's Note:**

> WHEEW OK
> 
> \- this is certainly too in depth for a pwp oneshot, but I imagine this takes place in an au where catra and adora are both in their last years of high school/first college years idk and they met there
> 
> \- shadow weaver is catra's mom. obvs her name isn't actually shadow weaver, that's just a name catra has for her because well. she fucking sucks
> 
> \- catra is soft emo and adora is kind of a dumb jock/nerd impossible hybrid. also catra is not a cat. shes just a closet furry jfhfjfnfngnk
> 
> \- I didn't really think about it but I'd imagine they're like. 17/18/19 ish. idk man teenagers fuck.
> 
> \- they make me big lesbian and big emo
> 
> \- no beta we die like men. also take a shot every time I misspell adora lmao
> 
> lol anyways thx for reading <333 luv u gays


End file.
